Comeu e não casou
by Malfoy-Moraine S.A
Summary: Correr não era algo que Ron fizesse com frequência, a não ser que ele estivesse sendo perseguido. Mas isso foi apenas aquela vez. - SLASH


**Autora:** Cy Malfoy  
**Beta:** Ly Moraine  
**Título:** Comeu e não casou  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Personagens:** Ron e Draco, Lucius, Molly e Arthur  
**Resumo:** Correr não era algo que Ron fizesse com frequência, a não ser que ele estivesse sendo perseguido. Mas isso foi apenas aquela vez.  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas pela J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.  
**Nota: **Depois de uma frase do Rupert Grint e de um comentário da Alis no Facebook... Meu cérebro produziu isso.

* * *

**Comeu e não casou**

Ron corria desesperado. Ele sabia exatamente porque corria, portanto continuava em seu caminho desabalado. Pulou por cima de um cone de trânsito mal colocado na beira da calçada e, com um gritinho de pânico que ele nunca admitiria em outra situação, derrapou ao fazer uma curva fechada para entrar em uma rua estreita. Sem olhar para trás, continuou correndo desembestado.

* * *

_O sol já estava baixo quando Ronald atravessou a parede de muros que levava ao Beco Diagonal. Sem prestar muita atenção ao seu redor, ele desceu a rua de paralelepípedos displicentemente, como quem procura por nada em particular. Chutou uma pedrinha com um olhar distante quando parou em frente a vitrine da Floreios & Borrões, e fingiu-se interessado por um livro particularmente grande que só Hermione teria paciência de ler. Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro e suspirou._

_- Sentindo minha falta já, Weasley?_

_Ron pulou no lugar quando a desagradável voz de Draco Malfoy o surpreendeu pelas costas. Ele girou nos calcanhares e encarou o sorriso debochado do ex-sonserino._

_- O que está fazendo aqui, sua sucuri escamosa?_

_- Ho ho! Vejo que tem treinado seus insultos, Fuinha. E como você bem sabe, foi você quem me chamou aqui._

_O rosto de Ron se tingiu com uma velocidade invejável. Sem ter onde enfiar a cara, ele aproveitou-se de sua vantagem vertical sobre Draco e, grifinoriamente, deu um passo a frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal da doninha. Draco respondeu com um erguer de sobrancelha que só fez irritar Ronald._

_- Você se acha muita coisa, Malfoy, mas continua o mesmo mimado retardado de sempre.- Draco rolou os olhos. - E eu só te chamei aqui porque... minha mãe te mandou esse doce de abóbora._

_Draco olhou do pote de doce que Ron lhe estendia para as orelhas do rapaz, que pareciam soltar fumaças._

_- Sua mãe me mandou doce?_

_- Minha mãe é maluca, é isso o que ela é. Diz que doce adoça a vida - Ron empurrou o pote contra o peito de Draco._

_Draco soltou uma risadinha e recebeu o doce, usando sua varinha para reduzi-lo de tamanho antes de guardá-lo nas vestes. Ele cruzou os braços contra o peito e voltou a encarar Ron._

_- Você poderia ter me enviado via coruja, você sabe disso, não? - ele falou, reprimindo um sorriso que só colocaria Ron na defensiva._

_O Weasley cutucou o chão com a ponta do pé, coçou o nariz, guardou as mãos nos bolsos e então falou para o poste atrás de Draco:_

_- Er..._

_- Perdão? - Draco estava adorando fazer Ron corar feito um tomate._

_- Eu pensei que... você poderia pegar o doce e daí... quero dizer... se você não tiver algo... ocupado... minha casa... ou a sua... ou..._

_- Weasley, você tem a eloquência de um babuíno asmático._

_- Oras! Não me faça ter que dizer... - Ron quase implorou._

_- Então não diga - Draco descruzou os braços, e Ron entendeu aquilo como um convite._

_Enquanto ele se inclinava contra Draco, Ron pensou que, às vezes, ter a eloqüência de um babuíno asmático tinha suas vantagens se você podia pular logo para a ação._

* * *

Ron corria. Correr não era algo que ele fizesse com freqüência, mas a situação pedia por pânico. Quando fez uma curva fechada e perdeu o equilíbrio, atropelando uma lata de lixo no caminho, um gato preto pulou alguns metros e miou indignado para ele. Ron ergueu-se atordoado e saiu berrando desculpas para o gatinho por cima dos ombros.

Ele atravessou a estrada num pinote e adentrou a mata alta que caracterizava a vila em que morava. Graças a Merlin, estava quase alcançando a proteção de sua adorada casa!

Depois de mais alguns litros de suor e uns bons tropeços, Ron alcançou o terreno da Toca com um semi alívio comparado apenas àquele que sentira quando sua mãe fizera uma faxina em seu quarto sem encontrar sua coleção de revistas adultas.

Atropelou uma galinha e fora perseguido por outra no curto período que levou para chegar à porta e berrar desesperadamente por sua mãe. O senhor Weasley abriu a porta da frente e não teve ao menos tempo de parecer surpreso, pois um borrão laranja o agarrou pelo pescoço e aterrizou em cima dele.

- OHPAPAIGRAÇASAMERLIN! FECHE A PORTA! FECHE A PORTA!

- Ro-

- Mas o que diabos... ? - A senhora Weasley apareceu na entrada da sala de vistas da Toca, uma colher de pau na mão.

Ron ergueu olhos chorosos para os pais - ainda estava agarrado ao pescoço de Arthur, os dois estatelados no chão.

- Ele quer me matar - falou com um tremer de lábios.

* * *

_Ron sugou sua varinha de alcaçuz e sorriu satisfeito. Então, a ofereceu a Draco._

_- Sabe, casais normais fumam um cigarro depois... - Draco falou, considerando a varinha em sua mão antes de prová-la._

_- Nós não somos um casal normal, Malfoy. Nós nem um casal somos - Ron estendeu a mão para o companheiro, mas Draco decidiu que gostava muito de varinhas de alcaçuz. Deu um tapa na mão de Ron._

_- Isso porque você não quer - o ex-sonserino respondeu num tom claro e sem demonstrações de sentimento. Era indigno de um Malfoy demonstrar que, por dentro, ele se remoía em angústia e rejeição por Weasley não querer assumir um relacionamento com ele._

_- Nós nos mataríamos, Draco. Consegue imaginar o pesadelo que seria acordarmos todos os dias juntos?_

_Draco tinha derretido levemente ao ouvir Ron usar seu nome, mas não podia deixar de concordar que seria um pesadelo deixar Ron vê-lo descabelado e com a cara amassada. Desde que tinham começado aquele...aquilo- seja lá o que aquilo fosse... - nunca tinham passado uma noite inteira juntos. Divertiam-se e depois cada um tomava o seu rumo. Não, Draco pensou, para aquilo funcionar, eles teriam que ter quartos separados._

_- Eu acho que você sofre por antecipação, Ronald... - Draco deixou o nome do rapaz rolar em sua língua e observou com olhos atentos seu parceiro levantar-se e começar a caçar peças de roupas pelo chão. - Se você desse uma chance, descobriria que eu posso ser encantador quando quero._

_Ron fez um som de escárnio para as palavras de Draco e sentou-se para colocar as meias. - Certo, Draco, você pode ser uma tulipa num jardim quando lhe convém - ele ignorou o comentário baixinho de Draco sobre ele conhecer a palavra 'convém' - mas aposto que o seu humor matinal faz juz ao de uma acromântula em jejum, e você sabe que eu detesto aranhas. De toda forma... cadê minha cueca?... Nada muda o fato de que nos mataríamos, e minha mãe gosta muito de mim._

_- Eu gosto de mim também, Weasley, e ficaria muito feliz se você evitasse meu nariz durante nossas brigas, mas o que eu quero dizer... Já olhou debaixo da cama?_

_Ron enfiou o tronco sob a cama imensa de Draco, e começou a tatear o chão em busca da cueca perdida. Draco se arrastou pelo colchão até a borda da cama e continuou conversando com a bunda de Ron._

_- Mas o que eu quero dizer, é que acho... Não, tenho certeza, que se você fizesse um pouco de esforço... veria... sentido em nós dois._

_Por quase um minuto inteiro, houve silêncio no quarto, e Draco já estava começando a se perguntar se o ex-grifinório teria sufocado lá embaixo - ou dado de cara com Amélia, sua tarântula, e morrido ali mesmo - quando a porta do quarto abriu-se de supetão._

_- Draco, sua mãe estava pensando em retribuir o almoço que os Weas-_

_Não que Lucius não a tivesse visto antes, mas nada nesse mundo o tinha preparado para o momento em que veria de novo a bunda desnuda de seu filho empinada no ar._

_Se houve um momento nessa história toda em que Lucius Malfoy corou, foi esse._

_Ele sentiu necessidade de fazer alguma coisa, algum movimento._

_- Hem, hem._

_Aquele som pareceu ter tido algum efeito em Draco, que até agora estava paralisado, o rosto escondido nas mãos, e o rapaz recuperou o movimento de um braço por tempo suficiente para esticá-lo e puxar o lençol para se cobrir._

_- Oi, pai... - ele respondeu, a voz abafada._

_- Hum..._

_Em outra situação, Draco teria achado graça em ver seu pai sem palavras._

_- Sabe, talvez se a gente não falar sobre isso, nunca aconteceu...? - ele tentou._

_- Eu quero saber porque você está... nu... nessa posição...? - Lucius perguntou com toda a dignidade que lhe sobrara._

_- Não._

_- Então talvez seja melhor não falarmos __mesmo sobre isso._

_- Ok._

_- Ok._

_Mais um minuto de silêncio constrangedor._

_- Eu só queria que você soubesse que estou orgulhoso por você ter herdado minhas nádegas._

_- PAPAI!_

_- Acho que sua mãe me chamou lá embaixo - e como um foguete, Lucius desapareceu pelo corredor, batendo a porta atrás de si._

_- Dá pra acreditar nisso? - Draco queria se atirar no Tâmisa de tanta humilhação que sentia, ainda mais quando Weasley saiu debaixo da cama e ajoelhou-se no chão às gargalhadas, mas não externalizou esse sentimento. Bufou indignado._

_- Então quer dizer que você herdou o bumbum do papai? Será que ele tem essa pinta aqui também?_

_- Não ouse, Ronald! - Draco enrolou-se mais no lençol._

_- Oh, Merlin, essa foi brilhante! Espere até Harry saber - Ron ignorou o olhar indignado de Draco quando colocou-se de pé. - Mas no final das contas deu tudo certo. Eu até achei minha cueca._

_Ron acenou a peça íntima no ar bem no momento em que a porta abria-se para Lucius novamente._

_- À propósito, sobre aquele almoço com os Weas-_

_O som que saiu da garganta de Lucius foi parecido com o de um disco riscado, e Draco Malfoy jogou as mãos para o céu em derrota quando Ron murchou visivelmente sob o olhar maníaco do Malfoy mais velho._

- _WEASLEY!_

* * *

- Ron, querido, quem quer te matar, e... por que você está apenas de cueca e meias?

Ron piscou e olhou para baixo, e só então percebeu seu "traje". Ele pulou do colo do pai, que pareceu bastante aliviado, bem no momento em que alguém tentava derrubar a porta da frente.

- _WEASLEY!_- foi o grito, acompanhado de socos na porta de madeira.

- E essa agora? - Molly agitou irritada a colher de pau no ar quando Ron sumiu escada acima e Arthur se ergueu com um gemido para atender a porta.

Parado ao lado de fora, um Lucius bastante não-Malfoy arfava e rosnava apoiado contra o batente.

- Ma-Malfoy? - sr. Weasley recuperou a voz depois de umas duas boas piscadas. Seu arquirrival estava descabelado, pingando a suor e tinha um belo rasgão no lado esquerdo das vestes finas. Uma das galinhas do quintal o bicava insistentemente no pé.

- É, Weasley. Malfoy. Eu. Cadê o verme insolente do seu filho?

- Opa! - Molly o impediu de dar um passo além da soleira da porta empurrando a colher de pau contra seu peito, e adotou um ar que fez Arthur dar um passo para trás, abrindo área apara a esposa. - Primeiro: Insulte minha família debaixo deste teto e quebro esse seu nariz empinado com esta colher. Segundo: o que você _quer _em nossa casa?

- Matar seu filho - ele rosnou.

Molly lhe deu com a colher na cabeça.

- Ora, vocês dois, acalmem-se! - Arthur se colou na conversa. - Malfoy, explique de uma vez qual o motivo de toda esta confusão.

- O _SEU _FILHO COMEU E NÃO CASOU!

- Como?

- O seu filho. Pelado. Com o meu. Tão puro... tão inocente... Violado! Quero providências, Weasley! Exijo uma cerimônia de vínculo agora!

- Hã?

- ARGH! - Lucius exclamou quando Arthur e Molly o encararam como se ele fosse louco. Imagine... quem pensaria algo assim! - Será que dá pra fazer essa maldita galinha parar de me bicar?

Molly piscou mais uma vez e afastou a colher de Lucius, o apressando a entrar na sala. Malfoy era uma bela visão parado ali, encarando tudo com ar de repugnância, com suas vestes rasgadas e seu cabelo esvoaçado. Ela rolou os olhos e lhe ofereceu o sofá, o que foi prontamente recusado. Arthur retomou a conversa.

- Malfoy, se você está mais calmo agora, pode nos deixar a par da situação? Você não está fazendo o menor sentido.

- Eu vou te dar um sentido, Weasley, o seu filho Rudolph desvirginou o meu inocente Draco e agora vai assumir as responsabilidades sobre isso!

Molly sugou o ar e tapou a boca com as mãos.

- Ele não fez!

- Oh, ele fez! EU VI! - a memória trouxe à tona a aproximação de uma terrível enxaqueca e ele segurou a ponte do nariz com um suspiro sofrido. Lucius Malfoy se viu sendo empurrado para um sofá surpreendentemente confortável e não ofereceu resistência.

- Você está dizendo que viu Rudolph e Draco... - o senhor Weasley fez um aceno vago com a mão.

- É Ronald, Arthur... - a senhora Weasley corrigiu exasperada.

- É o que estou dizendo, Weasley. Era o seu filho pelado no quarto do meu.

Arthur assoviou.

- É, eu sei - Lucius lamentou. - Meus olhos nunca mais serão os mesmos.

- Antes você do que eu - Arthur deu de ombros para o olhar assassino do outro.

- Arthur, o que faremos agora? Oh, Morgana, a gente cria essas crianças com tanta educação...

- Molly, por favor, você não vai comprar essa do Malfoy, vai? Ronald é um rapaz adulto. Pode decidir o que faz e com quem faz. E não é como se o Malfoy Júnior fosse uma flor do campo de pureza!

- Ei, é do meu filho que estamos falando!

- E do _meu _filho!

- Eu sei o que está fazendo, Weasley. Está tentando livrar Ryan das responsabilidades dele, mas isso não vai acontecer!

- Ora, Malfoy, eu não me intrometo nas vidas dos meus filhos quando o problema não é meu, mas vou deixar bem claro que vou fazer disso um problema meu se você continuar com essa loucura!

- Mas, Arthur, se ele e o menino... hum... mantiveram relações...

- Pelas Fúrias, Molly, você não! Não estamos mais na Era Medieval! Os rapazes - e as garotas - são livres para escolherem com quem... dar uns amassos - Arthur corou com a mesma intensidade de Ron.

- Não o meu menino! Meu puro e inocente menino! - Lucius berrou.

Então o fogo na lareira assumiu o tom de verde do floo e por ela saiu um recomposto - e vestido - Draco Malfoy.

- Papai, inocente eu sempre sou, agora puro é uma definição que precisamos discutir.

Quando Lucius parou de berrar por tempo suficiente para tomar fôlego, Molly conseguiu lhe empurrar uma xícara de chá de camomila goela abaixo. Agora o Malfoy mais velho parecia levemente relaxado, o que não o impedia de alternar olhares maníacos de Molly para Arthur. Draco assistia a cena com um leve ar de tédio.

A tensão ainda pesava na sala, e Arthur decidiu que era mais do que tempo de encerrar aquele circo.

- O que você realmente quer de nós, Malfoy?

Os olhos azuis de Lucius se esbugalharam.

- Como o que quero de vocês? Quero que ao menos uma vez na vida ajam como uma família de puro-sangue! Que Raphael assuma suas responsabilidades! Exijo uma cerimônia de vínculo!

- Você não pode obrigar duas pessoas a se casar!

- Tecnicamente, ele pode sim - Draco se colocou na conversa, enquanto encarava o teto e batia displicentemente com um dedo no queixo.

- VIU!? - Lucius deu um pulo do sofá, um dedo apontando no ar vitorioso. - Eu posso!

- NÃO PODE NÃO! - veio o berro de Ron de algum lugar nas escadas.

- Ronald Weasley, desça já aqui - Molly gritou ao se lembrar da presença do filho.

- MEU NOME É ROBERT!

- Deixa de gracinhas e venha logo - Molly falou, enquanto Lucius sussurava para Draco "Mas não era Richard?"

Um minuto inteiro depois, um Ronald Weasley - vestido - adentrou a sala arrastando os pés. Ele escolheu o assento ao lado do pai, evitando a colher de pau da mãe.

- O que você tem a dizer sobre isso, Ronald?

Era incrível a capacidade que Molly Weasley tinha em fazer um homem do tamanho de Ron se sentir um menininho levado.

- Eu posso explicar...

- Ora, Weasley! - Draco bufou exasperado. - Seja o homem da relação ao menos uma vez.

- Malfoy, ninguém está pedindo sua opinião - Ron rosnou.

Draco, como sempre, o ignorou.

- Por que não diz logo para seus pais que no fundo, bem no fundo, você quer mesmo me desposar? Acabe logo com isso!

- E em que sonho seu eu quero me casar com você?

- Você quer, só não sabe disso ainda... Precisava de um estímulo...

- Você está dizendo que planejou tudo isso?

- Eu não, eu sempre sou inocente, lembra? Mas não posso negar que sabia dos riscos.

- Você é inacreditável, Malfoy.

- Ronald, encare os fatos: nós estamos neste lenga-lenga há cinco anos. Quem em sã consciência me aturaria por cinco anos se não me amasse?

Ron sabia que Draco tinha um ponto ali, mas antes que pudesse verbalizar algum pensamento, o berro de Lucius ecoou por Ottery St. Catchpole.

- CINCO ANOS? VOCÊ ESTÁ COMENDO MEU FILHO HÁ CINCO ANOS?

- Normalmente é o contrário, mas a gente gosta de variar um pouco - Ron deixou escapar.

- Ai, os detalhes... - Arthur tapou os ouvidos.

- Merlin... acho que esse momento pede um bom conhaque para todos - Molly suspirou.

* * *

- Eu os declaro marido e marido. Pode beijar a noiva. O noivo. Desculpe.

Draco não se fez de rogado: agarrou o marido pela gola das vestes e lhe lascou um beijão na frente de um mar de cabeças vermelhas. Ron não ofereceu muita resistência e retribuiu o gesto alegremente.

Cinco desconcertantes minutos depois, os dois finalmente sentiram falta de oxigênio e se soltaram, para alívio dos convidados - principalmente de Lucius.

Foi com um sorriso bastante sem-graça por parte de Ron e outro bastante vitorioso por parte de Draco que eles acompanharam os convidados para a festa de casamento.

Ninguém jamais poderia dizer que não tinha sido uma festa de arromba, com todos aqueles Weasley dançando de um lado para o outro - e Fred e George discretamente misturando conhaque no ponche. Até mesmo Lucius, que nunca bebera tanto em toda a sua vida, se juntou a Tia Muriel e Xenophilius para dançar a macarena lá pela metade da festa.

Dizem por aí que até mesmo Dumbledore e Sirius podiam ser vistos num ou outro momento se dobrando quase até o chão na dança da cordinha - infelizmente a brincadeira acabou cedo pra eles, quando Sirius deu um mal jeito na lombar e Dumbledore o acompanhou até uma das cadeiras com um olhar compadecido.

A grande surpresa, no entanto, foi Narcissa. A mãe do noivo tinha ido à cerimônia decidida a manter sua expressão de limão até o final da festa, mas deixou a todos em choque quando aceitou a mão que Hagrid lhe estendia e se jogou num tango sensual, que fez Lucius enrubescer.

Os bastante ofegantes noivos deixaram a pista de dança com um pouco de relutância de Ron - que no início tivera de ser persuadido por Fred com um bem aplicado _tarantallegra_, mas que depois não se conteve com as batidas da música e fez questão de dançar com todos os convidados da festa (inclusive um dramático bolero mexicano com Lucius).

Olhando toda aquela bagunça, Draco puxou Ronald pelo colarinho até que o marido - como ele estava adorando usar aquela palavra! - o estivesse encarando.

- Está vendo, Weasley? Não foi tão ruim assim, foi?

Ron sorriu de volta e lhe deu um beijo rápido.

- Isso eu só vou poder te responder amanhã, quando enfrentar seu primeiro mal humor matinal.

E antes que Draco pudesse lhe dar uma resposta atravessada, Ron o puxou pelo braço e engatou no meio de um trenzinho que passava por eles.

_Fim._


End file.
